Old Friends and New Beginnings
by wishful-thinkin
Summary: Two new girls arrive at Hogwarts and immediately become friends with the trio... but who are they? And secondly, why does Snape know so much about them? SSOther Character. OOC! Rated M for later chapters. Read and Review!
1. Old Friends and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-)

Read and Review please! It's much appreciated...

Chapter One: Old Friends and New Beginnings

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way into the empty compartment, after being stopped by several people, asking them about two new girls who had come from a school no-one had heard of.

"God, I don't think I've ever known this train to be so packed!" Ron moaned as the trio finally found an empty compartment to sit in.

"Well, in third year we had to share with a teacher, remember?" Hermione stated, making Ron slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, erm, I forgot about that year…and what was that about two new girls?" he muttered.

Hermione and Harry just shrugged and sat down. They started eating when…

"Oh, sorry. We didn't realise this compartment was occupied" Apologized a petite girl, with dark brown hair, violet eyes and glasses. She also had a lip piercing.

"No, that's fine, come and sit with us, everywhere else is full anyway" Hermione smiled to the two newcomers.

"Thanks, everyone else just ignored us or gawked at us, like we were bloody freaks." answered the second girl, who was roughly Harry's height, had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Natalya by the way," the first girl said as she introduced herself.

"And I'm Raini… no jokes please! What are your names?" the second girl asked.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron, and this is Harry" Hermione answered before the boys even opened their mouths.

"Oi, Herm, we _can _speak you know!" Ron moaned as Harry chuckled.

"Erm, you are Harry Potter aren't you?" Natalya asked

"Yeah…. Why do you ask? You're not a stalker or anything are you?" Harry asked, sounded slightly concerned but chuckling at the same time.

"Noooo, that's Raini's job… just kidding chick!" Natalya said hurriedly as Raini went to slap her...

"It's well… we went to Muggle School together… Miss Hitchen's class?" Natalya asked.

"Oh my life! Natalya! Bloody hell…" Harry smiled as he gave Natalya a big hug.

"Well, well well…. Potty and the Weasel have friends!" drawled the infamous Malfoy as he leant against the door.

"And just who might you be?" Raini challenged Draco before Natalya could stop her.

"I might ask the same thing, what's a girl like you doing hanging round with _mutts_ like these?" Draco sneered.

SMACK!

"You bitch! What was that for?"

"Those _mutts_ happen to be my friends, and great and gorgeous ones at that, so fuck off _Malfoy_. At least we have mates, and not _bodyguards_." Raini said with a look of utter disgust on her face, as she looked the three Slytherin cronies up and down.

"You'll pay…."

"What for? Good day to you Mr Malfoy" Natalya said innocently as she slammed the door shut, on Draco's fingers, who could then be heard muttering insults under his breath as they stalked off.

"What a fucking jerk! Gggrrrr, that's really pissed me off!" Raini growled.

"Oi, its ok hun, calm down… he's not worth getting pissed off over" Natalya soothed as she hugged Raini.

"I know, I know…. OOH! Is that Hogwarts!" Raini suddenly squealed, making everyone jump.

"It certainly is Raini, it certainly is…"


	2. The Sorting and the Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-)

Read and Review please! It's much appreciated...

Chapter Two - The Sorting and the Meeting

Raini and Natalya were extremely nervous as they made their way alongside the new 1st years to be introduced to the school and sorted into their houses.

"But what if we get put with Malfoy?" Raini whispered

Natalya nudged her.

"Shut up you daft cow… if you think bad things are gonna happen then they will… just shush!" Natalya whispered back and giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"But…"

"No buts… I have Seer blood in me, along with the telepathicness… Don't worry" Natalya said as they all started making their way into the Great Hall to be sorted.

"I'm shitting myself, Tali!"

"Shush, will you! We're. Going. To. Be. Fine! Now shut up!" Natalya muttered.

As the last first year was called and sorted into Hufflepuff, every pair of eyes turned to stare at Natalya and Raini.

"Aha! Our new 6th years. Welcome aboard girls. Don't worry, you're both in Gryffindor with your new-found friends." Dumbledore announced.

Natalya and Raini couldn't contain their excitement as they ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next the Ron, Harry and Hermione.

After dinner, everyone was sitting in the Common Room talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"I'm going for a little walk round the castle, I'll be back later chick" Natalya whispered to Raini as she walked out of the portrait and went for her walk.

Natalya walked around the castle for a while, thinking about how happy she was when...

BUMP!

"Ten points from Gryffindor! Watch where you're going in the future, stupid girl..." Snape said in his silky tone of voice.

"Oh god, I'm sorry sir! I was in a world of my own..." Natalya apologized sheepishly to the Professor.

"Ahhh, Miss... Ruichiano? I believe I needed to have a little chat with you anyway... If you'd follow me please..."

"Why?"

"I will say so when we get to my office, now come on, I don't have all day!"

"Jesus, I only asked why! Ron was right about you, you are bloody rude! And no, I will _not_ come to your stupid office and I will _not_ have a little chat with you..."

"10 more points from..."

"Oh sod off... I'm going back to... OUCH! Let go of my arm! That fucking hurt!" Natalya shouted as Snape pulled her to his office.

When the got there, Snape still had a firm grip on Natalya's arm as he gave the password.

"Now, Miss Ruichiano, I will let you off for that.. Hhmmm, _outburst_, if you would kindly listen to what I have to say!" Snape said in a rather dangerous tone of voice.

"I erm... yes, sorry sir. Temper, inherited off grandmother, I do that to everyone... sorry..."

"Indeed, now, sit down... would you care for a drink?" Snape asked.

"Erm, yeah... Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be the teacher everyone except some Slytherins hate?"

"Hhmmm, quite. You've been talking to the trio quite a bit... Well, to be honest, I'm not well liked. Rumors fly round about me a lot... I'm the greasy git, the sadistic bastard of a Potions Teacher... that sort of thing." Severus said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone I laughed."

At this comment, Natalya burst out laughing, followed immediately by being rather embarrassed at Snape raising his eyebrows at her.

"Bless... now... what did you want to talk to me about?" Natalya asked after she calmed down, but not looking up at Snape.

"Well, I just want to say, that I know more about you than you think... ok, that sounded like I'm a stalker." Now it was Snape's turn to blush.

Natalya giggled.

"Yes... well... anyway. I knew your Mother from school, despite the fact I was in her sisters year, we all hung round together. We were really close friends. I even helped her hook up with your dad... Well... I know how powerful you are, the Ruichiano witches are extremely powerful, not that you didn't know that. I also know how powerful Raini is, despite her not being a Ruichiano and the fact that both of you have had erm... difficult pasts. What the Headmaster has asked me... is for you and Raini sleep in these quarters..."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a small girl... We have several students, who are... well, put it this way, their parents are Death Eaters and they would want to, well... hurt you, given who you are... So, I've been enlisted as your carer kind of person, as I'm the next most powerful wizard after Dumbledore in this school... Is all that clear? And I think it's easier if we're on first name terms..."

Natalya looked shocked. Not even her first day and already people were out to get her... She burst into floods of tears.

"Why me! Why the hell can't I be normal!" She shouted.

"Hey, Natalya... calm down please... I know its hard... just, please calm down... oh god..." Severus sighed...

Cough

"Oh, Headmaster..."

Natalya sat bolt upright, her eyes wide...

"Don't worry Miss Ruichiano, your friend Raini Navinsky will be with you shortly, with another carer... Erm... Raini asked me to tell you that 'you're thpecial'" Dumbledore looked slightly confused when Natalya burst out laughing...

"The stupid cow... Thanks Headmaster..." Natalya said, giggling slightly.

Severus and Natalya sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their drinks, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Severus asked.

"Professor McGowan and Raini..." the voice from behind the door said (A/N sorry if that sounded corny!)

"Ahhh, come in." Severus said with a smile on his face...

"Phew... God, Sev, you should smile more often you miserable git..." Professor McGowan laughed

Raini and Natalya ran and gave one another a hug; it was obvious they had both been crying...

"Oh my god... Natalya..." Professor McGowan whispered

"PAIGE?" Natalya squealed.

"Oh my god! Its great to see you! God, you look so much like your sister... hhmmm, and I see you went through with that bloody thing as well..." Paige said, pointing to Natalya's lip-ring.

"Hell yeah... you know what Lana and me were like...I didn't realise you taught here" Natalya asked, grinning like mad.

"Well, not exactly, I'm more of a stand-in teacher, although I do teach a few of the clubs and that..." Paige explained as Natalya gave her a hug...

"Ok, people, please, erm... what is with the manic hugging?" Severus asked, looking very worried that he might be next

Natalya and Paige giggled

"Paige was my sister's best mate, before she erm... you know." Natalya explained to Severus, who looked slightly relieved at knowing the information.

"Well, I think it's time you two went to bed. You have a long day ahead of you... Don't give me the puppy dog eyes Natalya... or you Raini!" Severus said, as he couldn't help chuckling at Natalya and Raini who looked thoroughly disappointed at the idea of going to bed.

"Go on! You'll regret it in the morning! And I'll be coming to check on you both in an hour! Which is more than enough time!" Severus practically shouted as he and Paige shuffled the girls into their room, amongst protests of "You're not fair!" and "Its not even late!"

"They'll be out like a light, I guarantee..." Paige laughed...

"Hmmm, most likely, it has been a manic day... Think I'm going to bed now... you know where your room is as well, right Paige?"

Paige nodded as she yawned.

"Well, see you in the morning..."

"G'night Sev..."


	3. Arguments and Bloody Tears

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-)

Read and Review please! It's much appreciated...

Warning: this chapter contains self-harm. If you don't like it...well, tough. I didn't force you to read it :-P

Chapter 3: Arguments and Bloody Tears

As Natalya and Raini walked up to breakfast the next morning (they had gone out like a light that evening), Raini couldn't help teasing Natalya...

"You _like_ him..."

"Shush, will you!" Natalya muttered through gritted teeth as fellow students walked past.

"You soooooo do!" Raini giggled

"And you're soooooo gonna get a slap if you don't shush!"

Raini laughed...

"Ooh, did I hear correctly that my little friend Natalya has a crush?" Paige whispered as she came up behind Natalya, making her jump...

"Oh, don't you bloody start as well Paige!"

"Its Professor Mc..."

"Oh shut up, I've known you me whole life you daft cow..." Natalya laughed

"Ok, then, but in classes..."

"Professor McGowan, yah di yah da yah..."

"Yes, well done, now, who do you like? Ooh, I think I know!" Paige giggled, sounding very much like Raini.

"Only coz he hasn't judged me and Raini and he knows about our pasts... and, he hasn't put me on a blasted pedestal like everyone else does... coz I'm a Ruichi-bloody-ano..." Natalya said as she rolled her eyes...

"Fair enough... I'll drop hints to him..." Paige said, and then burst out laughing at the look of horror on Natalya's face.

"No. You. Will. Not!" Natalya said in a rather high pitched voice, causing a few 1st years to turn round as they went through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Course I won't Tali... See you two later..." Paige winked as she went to the staff table.

Raini burst out laughing...

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Raini

"The lovely Raini, is winding me up... again..." Natalya said, pursing her lips slightly as put a piece of toast on her plate.

"Is that all you're having!" Lavender Brown asked her, looking positively shocked at how little Natalya was eating.

"Well, it's what I eat every morning, so I was planning on it, yes..." Natalya said, grinning.

"You'll only be hungry..."

"Later on? Probably... but there's always lunch and dinner... so, I'll survive" Natalya answered back before Lavender could finish her sentence. She then got up in a huff and walked off.

Raini burst out laughing...

"God you're cruel..."

"Did you see the look she gave us at the Welcoming Feast yesterday though?" Natalya explained

"She deserved that, Tali..." Harry whispered, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah well... I'm not someone to be messed with," grinned Natalya.

"Anyways... First lesson... Hhmmm, Potions... Ooh, what's Se - Professor Snape like in class?" Raini asked

The look on Harry's face said it all, he raised his eyebrows and looked directly over his glasses as if to say 'there's no way I'm answering that pathetic question'

"Fine, don't answer... we'll see..." Raini said, laughing, as she and Natalya walked to Potions.

...Meanwhile...

_Oh god... Natalya's in this class... damn... calm down Severus... oh dear, not now... why does she make me feel funny inside, and especially... 'ahem' ... great... _

"Erm, Professor? Can we come in?" Natalya asked as she knocked on the door

_Shit, is that the time already! Calm, Severus... Calm..._

"Yes, class, do come in." Professor Snape replied, in a rather sharp tone.

"Right, class... calm down! The instructions are on the board... Get to work."

The class was more or less working in silence as everyone worked on their potions... until...

BANG!

"MALFOY YOU PRICK! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!" Natalya shouted as Draco threw an extra ingredient into Natalya's potion, which was going better than his...

"20 points from Gryffindor Miss Ruichiano for foul language." Snape drawled.

"Excuse me! I swear and I get 20 points taken off me, _HE_ throws stuff in my cauldron and gets fuck all! That's unfair!" Natalya shouted

"A further 20 deducted for being rude to a..."

"Fuck you Snape! Side with your own fucking house you sadistic bastard!" Natalya shouted as she picked up her stuff and ran out of the class.. The class burst into chatter…

"CLASS, BE QUIET!" Snape shouted.

"Professor McGowan!" He shouted as he threw floo powder into the fire...

"Is everything ok, Professor?" Paige asked.

"Watch the class for me please, don't know how long I will be." Snape said rather rudely as he helped Paige through the fire and walked out of the classroom.

"FUCK YOU SNAPE!" Natalya screamed as she sat down in the deserted toilets

"Oooh, don't shout like that..." Moaning Myrtle whispered

"Oh shut up... leave me alone." Natalya shouted as she locked herself in an empty cubicle.

"Where is it?" Natalya whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks as she rummaged through her bag.

"Aha, my pen-knife..." She whispered as she put the knife to her skin and made the first deep cut.

"WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME!" Natalya screamed as she cut again and again

"FUCK YOU! I'M ENDING ALL THIS NOW! NO MORE HURTING!" She carried on shouting as her tears mixed with her cuts... a cut on her face, on her chest, and several on her arm before she fainted...

"NATALYA! Where are you! Oh shit, what have I done!" Severus shouted

"Leave her alone, you've done enough damage you evil man!" Myrtle shouted at Severus

"Oh, sod off Myrtle... where is she!" Severus asked as he walked up to the cubicles and opened each door...

"Oh my god! Natalya! Shit, wake up... wake up! Enervate!" Severus said very worriedly

Natalya stirred

"Huh? Professor... what?" Natalya muttered.

"Oh god... I'm so sorry Tali... please forgive me... god I'm a prat, no wonder no-one likes me... I'm so, so sorry" Severus whispered as Natalya flung her arms round him as he too started to cry.

"I really should watch my own house in future, shouldn't I?" He chuckled

Natalya nodded, and smiled.

"Come on, back to my quarters, I'll sort you out there..." He said as he picked her up and carried her to his quarters.

When they got to Severus' (and Natalya and Raini's) quarters, he placed her down gently on the sofa.

"Now, show me, where have you cut? I can see the one on your face... where else?" Severus asked soothingly...

Natalya rolled up both her sleeves, and then pointed to where her heart was.

"You tried... to... oh my god... what have I done?"

Natalya hung her head in shame, but it was soon lifted up by Severus, who used his thumb to wipe her tears away and whispered

"I'm so sorry Natalya... I didn't realise you... did this... I'm going to get a balm for your cuts. I won't be a second... Stay there."

Literally, 2 seconds later, Severus was back, holding a purple vial in his hand and taking the top off it.

"Now, let me see those cuts of yours...(Natalya held out her arms) Holy shit Natalya, these are deep...I'm not surprised you fainted... This won't hurt, I promise." Severus soothed as he rubbed the balm onto Natalya's arms, which immediately stopped bleeding and scabbed over.

"You'll have to put this on for a week so there's no scarring, ok?"... Natalya nodded.

Once the cuts on her arms and face had been done, Severus looked at Natalya and raised his eyebrow...

"You do realise, you're going to have to unbutton your shirt..." Natalya was already a step ahead of him.

Severus gulped... Natalya blushed

"I can call Professor McGowan if you want her to..." Severus was broke off by Natalya kissing him. She broke off and looked embarrassed...

"You call that a kiss Miss Ruichiano? I'll show you what a kiss is..." Severus whispered as he leant in and their lips met again. Severus trailed his tongue over Natalya's bottom lip, and she opened her mouth slowly as his tongue met hers, dancing and exploring each other's mouths...

"Now... That's what you call a kiss..." Severus whispered, chuckling at the look of sheer disappointment on Natalya's face

"Erm... you never did sort out the cut on my chest..."

"I'm about to do that now... stop giggling!"

"I'm ticklish!" Natalya squealed as Severus hit a ticklish spot.

"There... done."

"Oh, ok... Erm... you do realise it's like, dinnertime? As in evening... as in, we've been doing this all day..."

"Yes, I did notice, Tali... I can get Dobby the House Elf to bring us some food if you like..." Severus asked

"Erm, yeah, that'd be nice..."

About half an hour later, Severus and Natalya were just finishing their dinner when…

"That's where you'd got to...Bloody hell Tali, you got us worried!" Raini shouted

"I did tell you she was with..." Paige interrupted

"Worried sick I was! Not in the hospital wing, not at lunch, OR DINNER!" Raini carried on, sounding remarkably like Mrs Weasley.

"SHUT UP!" Paige shouted. Raini immediately went quiet.

"Raini, I told you, she. Was. With. Severus... bloody hell..." Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"I... sorry... erm... why you two holding hands?" Raini asked, as Severus had realised he had put his hand on top of Natalya's...

"You two?"

Severus nodded.

"But? Isn't that?"

"Against the rules, no, there are loopholes, not surprisingly... And all we've done is kiss and hug. No rules broken." Severus explained as Raini breathed a sigh of relief.

"Since when do you care about the rules?" Natalya asked Raini, looking rather concerned.

"Well... since, well... I dunno... just don't want anyone to get into trouble, that's all... You included Sev." Raini smiled.

"Why thank you..."

"You're never right in the head..." Natalya chuckled

"Nope, I'm all left in the head... Anyways, I'm getting an early night... Night lovebirds..." Raini giggled as Natalya went to slap her as she walked past.

Natalya raised her eyebrows...

"She's _your_ friend..." Paige laughed.

"I know... I know..." Natalya sighed.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked

"I dunno... I just, feel I've known you my whole life..."

"Well, you technically have... Although your mother didn't approve of mine becoming a Death Eater...Hhmmm...".

"She what? You what?"


	4. Secrets and Shock exits

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-) Read and Review please! It's much appreciated... 

Chapter 4: Secrets and Shock exits

"You're a fucking DEATH EATER! And you're supposedly PROTECTING ME!" Natalya shouted at Severus

"Ex death eater... I'm a spy for…"

"Oh yeah, coz that makes _all_ the difference doesn't it! For all I know you could have killed a fucking member of my family!"

"Well, I didn't!"

"How the hell would you remember! You just do as your told by your friend Voldy, don't ya!" Natalya carried on screaming

"COS I BLOODY REMEMBER! HE ASKED ME TO KILL A MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY BEFORE, BUT COS I SAID NO, AND I'M IMMUNE TO THE IMPERIOUS CURSE, HE TORTURED ME! _SATISFIED!_"

"CAN YOU BLOODY PROVE IT!" Natalya carried on shouting at Severus (luckily, for Raini, and for Paige, there were silencing charms on the room so neither of them were disturbed)

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!" Dumbledore's voiced suddenly boomed from the fireplace.

Natalya immediately shut up and backed away from Severus, still looking very scared of him.

"Now, may I come through now you two have stopped shouting at one another? And yes, I heard every word of it Miss Ruichiano."

"I… sorry Headmaster." Natalya said sheepishly

"Yes, well… now, you two sit down." Dumbledore said, looking disappointed in both of them

"Natalya, Severus is a spy for our side in this war and he is actually immune to the imperious curse… Now, Severus, Natalya did not know this information and I had forgotten to tell her, so I owe you both an apology, as you owe each other one. Ok?"

"Sorry Severus…"

"Sorry Natalya"

"Good, now I can leave you two to kiss and make up…" Dumbledore said as he left the room and winked at them.

"Does he…"

"Know? Probably… meddling old fool," Severus said, chuckling.

"Now, come on, time for bed I think… once again, it's been a long tiring day for you…"

"Hhmmm, ok Sev… Night…" Natalya yawned as she went into her room to go to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following morning, Natalya was still a bit weary of Severus, despite giving him a morning kiss and hug.

"You ok Tali?" Raini asked

"Erm, yeah, me and _him_ had a bit of an argument last night, but, Dumbledore saved the day." Natalya said with a reassuring smile to her friend.

"_Him?_ God, YOU pulled!" Lavender laughed

"Oh shut up… at least I'm not a slut." Natalya said back as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"That was fucking clever Lavender, leave her alone. Just coz you can't pull." Harry said angrily as he ran out after Natalya, followed by Raini.

They found her wondering round by the dungeons.

"Tali, Potions ain't til later on…" Raini said

"I know, I wanted to see Se- erm, Professor Snape."

"Did you just go to say Severus?" Harry asked, looking a bit worried

"No… why? Ok, yes I did…" Natalya answered back, rolling her eyes

"You're not…" Harry carried on asking questions

"God, am I going to get to the million Galleon question in a minute!"

"I only asked… I can tell you are though…" Harry said, with a smile on his face

"Am what?"

"What are you 3 doing down here?" Severus drawled

"Oh! Professor, I, wanted to see you, to apologize for my behaviour last night. I have my reasons for being worried though…" Natalya explained

"Just call him by his first name for god's sake Tali, I ain't stupid… contrary to popular belief before anyone says anything!" Harry chuckled.

"I erm… I didn't mention anything Severus!" Natalya laughed

Luckily, Severus saw the funny side to it and invited them into the class as they all had a free period before Potions started after break.

"So, Potter…"

"Oh, Severus, the least you can do is call him Harry. He's NOTHING like his dad!" Natalya sulked

"I, hhmmm, ok then. I will try. Now, _Harry_, how did you, guess?"

"Erm, I saw how Natalya reacted to your insults in the first Potions lesson, then you were both gone for the rest of the day, and neither of you were in the hospital wing. I asked Raini if you two were ok, and she kinda blushed…"

"RAINI!" Natalya shouted

"You're crap at keeping secrets at times…" Natalya laughed

"I know… sorry! But, c'mon, it's Harry, he won't tell anyone!"

"Course I won't Tali, you've helped me out of sticky situations before!" Harry smiled as Severus let out a sigh of relief.

"I ain't finished about how I guessed yet! A couple of days after, I saw you two, and you looked pretty close, considering you'd had a huge row…"

"Ahh, yes… I thought I saw someone, or rather, heard someone… you and that bloody cloak of yours" Severus chuckled.

"Yup! The infamous cloak!" Harry laughed.

"Is there any other reason as to why you came to see me, Tali?" Severus asked

"Erm, not that I can think of… why?"

"Its just I've seen Miss Brown giving you grief.." Severus said, looking concerned.

"Oh! Her? That's nothing, I've put up with worse… I gave as good as I got anyway!" Natalya smiled.

"I gave her a mouthful as well, cheeky cow she is…" Harry more or less growled.

"Thanks chick… she is a cheeky cow though!" Natalya thanked Harry

"Well, don't you want to be relaxing before this evil Potions class you're going to have? I have to see the Headmaster before hand to discuss a certain member of my house…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK OF EXPELLING MY SON!" Lucius Malfoy shouted as Draco stood with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, considering he is going round destroying my potions classroom every time he decides to throw an extra ingredient into another pupils potion…." Severus explained

"You can't expel him! I've put vast amounts of money into the running of this school!"

"Mr Malfoy, you are no longer a governor at this school, so you therefore have no say whatsoever!" Paige shouted at Lucius, who immediately backed down.

"Now… Mr Malfoy, it has been agreed that if your son steps out of line once more, he will be expelled. Is that clear?" Dumbledore explained in a very placid tone.

"Crystal." Lucius said with a look of disappointment on his face as he looked down at Draco, who had remained quiet.

"Draco? Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Right then… Professor Snape, Draco is in your next lesson, I believe?" Snape nodded

"Well, then, I hope you shall be on your best behaviour Draco… You are dismissed." Dumbledore announced as Draco and Lucius stalked out of the room, looking very angry.

"Now, Severus, my boy… Watch over your class properly, we don't want any more… _disruptions_, do we?" Dumbledore smiled

"No, we certainly do not. Thank you Headmaster."

"May I go now as well? I'm rather hungry Headmaster!" Paige chuckled.

"Certainly, certainly, thank you for your help as well Professor McGowan"

"That's perfectly ok, Headmaster, Severus…I shall speak to you later." Paige said as she walked out of the room.

"Anything else you wish to discuss Severus? About Miss Ruichiano or Miss Navinsky?" Dumbledore asked politely

"No, everything is fine thank you. If anything crops up, I will be sure to inform you. Good day Headmaster."

"Good day, Severus."

As Severus walked into his classroom, Harry, Natalya and Raini were sitting down sorting out their ingredients.

"That the time already?" Severus asked

"Well, there's about 5 minutes to go… and we were bored…" Raini laughed

"Fair enough… glad to see you spotted the instructions…" Severus said, raising his eyebrow

And right on cue, about 5 minutes later, the bell rang and the rest of the class filed in talking amongst themselves.

"Right class, be quiet. The instructions are on the board… Get to work." Severus barked.

"He scares me when he's like that…" Natalya whispered to Raini, making her giggle. Luckily, the whole class were chatting so Severus didn't hear them

"I said, be quiet!" He shouted. The class instantly went dead, all that was heard was the potions bubbling and the students stirring and chopping.

Severus stalked around the classroom, checking everyone's potions. When he got to Natalya, he brushed deliberately close to her so she could feel how hard he was and breathed down her neck. She snorted with laughter.

"Is something funny, Miss Ruichiano?" Severus asked, keeping his face straight.

"Sorry, no sir.." Natalya managed to say

"Very well."

Natalya started shaking with laughter, earning a nudge off Harry.

"Shut up will you…" Harry whispered

"I can't help it!" Natalya whispered back.

A few minutes later there was an almighty BANG!

"SHIT!" Natalya said as her potion exploded and she fell off her seat

"Miss Ruichiano, the instructions on the board state _clearly_ that the powdered unicorn horn goes in _after_ the chopped newts legs! Come into my office now." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"_Scourgify_…. You'll do your potion in detention this evening. Now, my office"

Natalya pretended to look thoroughly pissed off as she walked into Severus' office.

Severus walked behind Natalya, trying not to stare at her backside as she was deliberately swaying her hips sexily.

"_Silencio_" Severus said as they got into his office and he shut the door. Natalya grabbed his hard cock through his trousers. Severus groaned.

"Oh god, what are you doing?" He moaned with pleasure

"You, started it Severus…" Natalya whispered seductively in his ear, making him shudder.

They started kissing passionately, both of them pulling at each other's robes frantically. Then they broke apart…

"You are such a tease…" Natalya giggled

"Hhmmm, you still have a detention later!" Severus laughed as he kissed Natalya's nose

"Right, back into class… jeez, the state of my robes! I'm gonna get you back for that Sev…"

Natalya and Severus walked back into class, looking normal. Natalya put the angry look back on her face for added effect.

"You two didn't just argue did you?" Raini whispered to Natalya

"No, we didn't…. far from it Raini, far from it" Natalya whispered back, giggling

"Eeeewwwww, that's gross!" Raini said, shaking her head as though trying to shake the mental image out of her mind

"Now, class, you should've all finished your potions now, with the exception of Miss Ruichiano… I want you to bottle them and label them and put them on my desk.. Then you may go… Ruichiano, stay behind, I need to discuss something with you." Severus announced.

"Your own fault! I'll see you later, dirty git…." Raini whispered as she shuddered at the thought of her friend with Severus again, earning a poke from Natalya.

Once the class was empty (apart from Severus and Natalya) Severus locked the door and cast a silencing spell on it…

Severus gave her a big hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Come on, lets go through to my quarters…"

"But, the others… Oh, I don't have any other lessons today…" Natalya said as she looked at her timetable.

"Hhmmm, I love Thursdays…" Severus chuckled.

"So do I now!" Natalya laughed

"Now, the others will be back soon so, come here you!" Severus whispered as he and Natalya started kissing once again.

All of a sudden, Harry and Raini burst in,

"BOO!" Harry shouted

Natalya squealed and disappeared in a swallow of blue orbs….


	5. Explosions and Psychotic Ex

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-) Read and Review please! It's much appreciated... 

This chapter, well, I've crossed over some Charmed elements… don't hurt me! They will remain throughout the story as well… (oh, and btw, the character Paige is based on Paige from Charmed, only I'm using Rose McGowan's surname instead of Matthews… if you understood that :-D )

Chapter 5: Explosions and psychotic Ex's

About 2 seconds later, Natalya reappeared, and promptly fell on her arse.

"What the fuck!" Natalya said, looking very shocked

"You ok Tali?" Severus said, as he helped her up

"I only know one other person that can do that…" Raini said, nodding at Natalya

"LEO!" Natalya shouted.

As soon as she shouted, a man appeared in the same sort of blue orbs that had surrounded Natalya. He was about Severus' height, had short mousey brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and khaki combats.

"Who called? Oh my god… Natalya!" Leo whispered

"That's me."

"It happened, didn't it?" He asked

"I orbed, yes. No thanks to Harry!" Natalya chuckled...

"Harry?"

"That's me, Harry Potter, pleased to meet you… I've heard a lot about you..." Harry said as he introduced himself to Leo, who looked up at Harry's scar, and then shook his hand.

"And you are?" Severus asked, sounding rather jealous

"He's Leo, he's my white lighter Severus." Natalya explained whilst giving Severus a reassuring look.

"Your white lighter? Christ, I'd heard of them, but, well… never actually thought they were real, no offence Leo…"

"Oi, I'm part white lighter as well, that apology should be for me as well!" Natalya grinned

"Oh, I'm _sorry_…" Severus chuckled as he gave Natalya a hug.

"Eurgh, will you two get a room?" Paige said with disgust as she emerged from her room.

"We do… it just happens to be that everyone else is in it!" Natalya laughed

"Hhmmm, can tell you're Lana's sister…" Leo chuckled

"Now, about my whole, orbing, white lighter crap in me…"

"Yes, well, you know that every year, with out fail, your powers increase…and this year, your white lighter side is coming through, at long last."

"Bloody hell, more powers to go into my system… I don't think I could get much more powerful could I?" Natalya muttered…

"I know this is another burden Natalya, but you can't help your blood, can you? I have to be around a lot from now on seeing as you're becoming, well, more powerful than… _him…_" Severus explained as he held Natalya closer to him

"What about Harry though? He's the one that's gotta defeat him..." Raini asked

"Well, you're all coming to the age when you get to the full extent of your powers, you'll become powerful, soon enough… Trust me." Paige explained

All of a sudden, there was an almighty BANG and Harry flew across the room...

Natalya immediately ran over to him...

"Harry!" she and Raini shouted

"Eurgh… ouch, that hurt…" Harry mumbled

"What just happened?" Natalya asked

"I erm… dropped something, and you know you like wave your hands if you drop something… well, I did, and, well, it kinda blew up and I flew across the room…"

Harry explained

"Not another one!" Severus exclaimed

"Well, me and Harry were born on the same day…" Natalya explained

"Ok, Raini, when were you born…?" Paige asked

"A week after these two…" Raini said, looking a bit sheepish

"Great, more blowings up in my room!" Severus shouted as he stormed into his room.

"Sorry Tali…" Raini and Harry both whispered.

"Its ok, you guys talk amongst yourselves…I'm going to calm him down," Natalya said quietly as she walked into Severus' room.

Natalya went into Severus' room and was greeted with "Oh, just leave me alone!"

"No, I will not leave you alone until you've stopped acting like a fucking child!" Natalya shouted back

"10 points…"

"Take as many points as you like, I'm going nowhere until you grow up Severus." She explained.

"Sorry…"

"Damn fucking right you are Mr Snape!" Natalya said half jokingly as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Now, what's with the temper tantrum?"

"I, dunno… I'm just under a lot of stress with _him_ at the moment, asking me to do stuff, and I don't want to be doing it, it's driving me mad…" Severus explained

"What sort of stuff?" Natalya asked

"Kill two people… No doubt you're able to guess who…"

"Hhmmm, what's your excuses for him?"

"That I have to pretend I'm loyal to Dumbledore otherwise everything, the plan, which Dumbledore already knows about… will get found out."

"Does he believe you?" Natalya asked, sounding concerned

"Yeah, surprisingly… well, it helps that I'm a skilled Occlumens…" Severus half chuckled…

"I wish I could help…" Natalya whispered as she hugged Severus and kissed his cheek.

"Well, there's another thing bugging me… I heard you screaming in your sleep last night, I know you try and put silencing charms up, but I've also put a ward up that alerts me when either of you are in distress…"

"And? I've coped before." Natalya said quite sharply.

"I know, but, do you want to sleep with me tonight… see if your nightmares calm down?" Severus asked with a lot of concern present in his eyes and voice.

"Yes, I… I'd like that Severus…" Natalya said, smiling.

"Well, that's one thing off my mind…Sorry I had a go at you…"

"Come on, let's go back… Think you need to apologize to the rest of them as well" Natalya explained

"Yes, I was going to… Come on then…" Severus said as he held out his arm for Natalya to hold in a very gentlemanly like way…

They both walked back into the room smiling…

"I'm sorry I bit everyone's heads off…am I forgiven?" Severus asked, looking a bit sheepish at his recent outburst.

"Course you are, you miserable git…" Paige laughed

"Thanks… now I know who _not_ to buy a Christmas card for!" Severus chuckled

"Erm… pardon me, we having a party here Severus?" Dumbledore asked from the fireplace, making Leo jump.

"Ahhh, Headmaster, come on through, along with Faith"

"Faith!" Natalya squealed as Dumbledore came through with Faith, who was the same height as Natalya and exactly the same apart from the fact she had bright blue eyes and didn't wear glasses.

"Tali!" Faith squealed as she gave Natalya a hug

"Erm…" Harry muttered

"Oh! Sorry Harry, Raini… This is my cousin Faith." Natalya said as she introduced her friends to her cousin.

Severus and the Headmaster talked privately for a while, Severus occasionally stealing glances at Natalya, who was talking animatedly with her cousin and her friends.

"Erm, Natalya…I bring a bit of bad news…" Faith whispered

"What? What's happened?" Natalya asked quickly

"Tarquin… your ex… is here…" Faith muttered quite quickly...

"Pardon? Did you say _he's_ here! Tarquin?" Natalya whispered, with a look of horror on her face.

"Yeah… I'm sorry to have to tell you…do you want to go for a walk?" Faith asked

"Yeah, come on then, I'll give you the tour, it isn't curfew yet…" Natalya said

Natalya and Faith told the others where they were going, and went for their walk. They were walking along, talking to one another about Hogwarts and their lives in general...

"Well well well…. Natalya Ruichiano… a_ pleasure_ to see you again" drawled a tall, muscley boy, with blonde hair and piercing green eyes...

"Oh… Tarquin… Its only you…" Natalya snarled with a look of utter disgust on her face

"Only me? Well, that's not very polite now is it? Such a shame, I may have to give you a _seeing to_, if you know what I mean…" Tarquin drawled, looking at Natalya in a perverted way.

Natalya stumbled back

"Fuck you… Leave me alone." She snarled

"Oh, don't worry, I don't plan to leave you alone… Don't you worry about that, ha! See you around, gorgeous…"

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That…" She growled, as Faith held her hand

"Or else what? See you around…" He drawled as he blew a kiss and stalked off… Natalya went to hex him but Faith caught her hand before she could do anything.

"He's not worth it…come on, lets go back…" Faith whispered as she more or less dragged her cousin back to their quarters

"Natalya!" Severus exclaimed as he gave her a bone-crushing hug

"God, you're ok… Raini's just informed me about this… Tarquin…you ok? He didn't just hurt you? You saw him didn't you? Oh god…" Severus babbled

"Yes! We saw _him_… he just said a load of crap… it don't matter, I'm fine..." Natalya muttered

"I swear, if he hurts you…." Severus growled

"He won't try anything with us lot around," Raini explained

"Professor Snape, I'm in all of Natalya's lessons, so I can keep an eye on her if you want…" Harry offered politely

"Thanks Pot- Harry…" Severus said, with a rare smile to Harry

"What lessons do you have tomorrow?" Severus asked

"Erm, oh bollocks... sorry Professor… we have Divination first thing… Eurgh..." Harry moaned

"Ahhh, the 'noble art of Divination', never mind" Severus said, chuckling

"Oh, is that what it's called? Noble art? My arse… oh, and then we have double charms then double potions. An ok day…A great day for Tali... if you know what I mean… _Sev_" Harry chuckled

"I'd take points for that comment, but it's the truth, so, sod it." Severus retaliated, shocking Harry slightly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can have a joke Harry!" Severus said, looking at the shocked look on Harry's face

"I noticed, but, all these years… God, I always said Natalya was a miracle worker…" Harry laughed

"Yes, well…she certainly is…" Severus smiled, causing Harry to pretend to throw up

"God! That comment wasn't that sickly!" Severus laughed

"You sure Sev… it was a bit… and then the smile on your face, well, I think that's what did it for Harry!" Paige laughed

Meanwhile…

_God, I hate Father and his pathetic 'snog the dark lords robes' attitude… Eurgh makes me want to be sick. Need to find Professor Snape; now I'm homeless after telling father to stuff his ways… oh well… now, I can't be far from his quarters…_

"Bit late for you to be stalking around isn't it Slytherin?" Tarquin drawled

"Well, maybe, but this is Slytherin territory, so it's more dangerous for you Ravenclaws… Besides, I need to see my head of House. Professor Snape. Not that it's any of your business anyway." Draco gave as good as he got from Tarquin,

"Hhmmm, that's funny… I saw a certain Natalya Ruichiano with her loved ones going into there earlier…" Tarquin drawled

"Really? Well, that's fine by me, cos I need to ask her something anyway…"

THUMP!

"What…. The... fuck…are you… Doing?" Draco spluttered as Tarquin punched him, and then grabbed him by his throat

"That whore is mine! You stay away from Ruichiano! Got it!" Tarquin growled

Draco fumbled for his wand and muttered a spell, which sent Tarquin flying across the hall.

"Never mess with a Malfoy… Got it?" Draco said in the same tone that Tarquin had used

Tarquin coughed and nodded his head. He got up and ran off

_God he's pathetic… now, to Snape's quarters…_


	6. Swapping Sides and Accepting Apologies

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-) Read and Review please! It's much appreciated... Chapter 6: Swapping Sides and Accepting Apologies 

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who's that at this time?" Paige whispered.

"Who is it?" Severus asked

"It's me, Draco…"

"Ah, come in."

"Sorry to bother you at… Oh, sorry… I didn't realise you had company…" Draco muttered

"Don't be silly Draco.. Come on in." Severus said politely

"Well, I'm homeless…" Draco said very quietly

"And why would that be?"

"Coz I erm… I don't want to be a Death Eater… I told my Father and well, he tried to kill me, and then decided to just throw me out when my Mother intervened…"

"Ahh, right, and now half of the Slytherin House hate you?"

"Yeah, something like that Professor McGowan…"

"It's just as well a new bedroom has been added for Mr Potter then, isn't it?" Severus said, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Guess you're on our side now, Malfoy?" Harry said, offering his hand to Draco

"Yeah, I guess so… first name terms as well?" Draco said politely as he shook Harry's hand.

"Ok Draco."

"Thank you Harry."

"I'm erm, sorry for being a prat on the train…" Draco turned to Raini and Natalya

"Its ok, you're forgiven." Natalya smiled, as she too shook Draco's hand, followed by Raini.

"Erm, Natalya, do you know some prat in Ravenclaw… think his name is Tarquin? He got very defensive when I told him I wanted to speak to you…" Draco asked

Natalya's eyes went wide with shock.

"What did I say…? Oh Merlin, he did something didn't he!" Draco muttered, looking far from pleased.

"Yes, well, he _tried_ to do something, but… he didn't.." Natalya explained

"HE WHAT!" Severus roared

"It doesn't matter! He can't do anything now with everyone around me… don't worry about me… please…"

"I swear Natalya, if he hurts you, I will…"

"Kill him?" Natalya finished his sentence for Severus..

"Yes. I will… Screw the fact he's a student…"

"He hasn't done anything!"

"Yet!" Severus carried on

"Look, _Severus_, shut up, and stop worrying about me. Since when has anyone worried about me! No offence Raini, and Harry…" Natalya shouted back at him

"You two on first name terms!" Draco said, looking shocked

This comment made Severus blush

"Yes, we are." Natalya said sweetly…

"Oh god! You two are…"

"Going out? In a way, yes… Now, you tell anyone… and I swear" Severus said

"Yes, I know. God, You should know me by now that I don't have a tendency of blabbing!" Draco said, raising his eyebrows at Natalya and Severus, shaking his head slightly.

"I know, just checking." Severus chuckled

"Yuk… no offence! Anyways, where am I sleeping? I'm really tired…" Draco asked

"That room there… sharing with Harry…" Severus said as he pointed the room out to Draco.

"Ok, well, good night…"

"He won't tell anyone will he?" Natalya asked Severus as Draco went into his and Harry's room.

"No, of course he won't. For some reason, he respects me a lot." Severus explained

"Ok then, I'm going to bed now. Night." Natalya said to the others as she went to her and Severus' room.

"I swear, if he touches her…"

"You'll kill him… but you'll have to get in line behind me first..." Harry chuckled

"Ha! Harry, you expect me NOT to push in if he hurts her…" Severus said back, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, bugger, I've got patrol tonight, I'll be back soon…" Paige sighed as she got up and left the room, with Harry, Leo and Severus shouting 'BE CAREFUL' behind her…

Paige was strolling along, occasionally bumping into Filch or Mrs Norris, which she didn't mind as they got on fairly well. All of a sudden, she heard a door slam shut, so she went to investigate.

She got to the suspect room and went in, the door shut behind her, making her jump. She waved her hand and the door flew open again, only to be slammed shut and locked the minute she turned her back.

"Who's here!" She shouted

"Make yourself known…" She carried on..

Within seconds she had been hit with the Petrificus Totalus spell, and had someone on her, trying to strip her. Paige, managed to struggle free of the spell and sent the person flying across the room.

"What are you doing? You can't get out!" Tarquin drawled

Paige froze…

_Oh fuck, I'm dead…_

Tarquin grabbed her and held a knife to her throat, he punched her with such force when she struggled, he almost knocked her out. Her nose was bleeding like mad and she was struggling to breathe properly. He tried to strip her, but only managed to rip her robes as Paige mustered all her anger and threw him across the room to the door...

"Fuck this…" Tarquin muttered as he ran out the room, thankfully leaving the door wide open…

Paige ran as fast as she could back to Severus' quarters, where, Harry, Leo and Severus were waiting for her… she got into the rooms, and promptly collapsed.

"Paige!" Severus shouted as he ran up to her and enervated her..

"He did this didn't he?" Harry whispered, a look of horror on his face

Paige nodded, just as Natalya came out her room, yawning..

"What's going on?" She said as she tried to stifle a yawn

"He attacked her… that bastard…." Leo said angrily..

"Leo? You never get that angry…oh my god… Tarquin did this!" Natalya muttered as she walked up to Paige, who was now sitting on the sofa

"Yeah… the bastard…I recognised his voice… he was wearing some sort of glamour though…" Paige explained.

Severus had remained quiet the whole time, until..

"I'm going to find him."

"No you're not Sev, please…" Natalya pleaded

"Why not? He attacked a bloody teacher and is after you!"

"Nothing will happen... I promise. Not while she's with me… which is more or less all the time" Harry said

"Ok…Fine… but can I be evil to him in class?" Severus said with an evil grin on his face, making the others laugh

"Hell yeah! Better him than me!" Natalya laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Severus

"You'll need that one day when your arse has worn out Tali!" Harry chuckled, earning a slap from Natalya

"Now, sorry to be the boring fart, but on a serious note, are you going to be ok Paige? And you Natalya?" Leo asked

"Yes, god, you sound like Dumbledore…" Natalya smiled

"Paige?"

"I'll be fine, just a bit shaken… I'll kick his ass when I see him though… in fact, I think I did give him a few good bruises!" Paige said, trying to make light of the situation

"Now! Bed! Come on, Harry, Natalya… Oh, Faith and Raini, I thought you two had gone to bed… come on, bed, now!" Severus said, shooing them each into their rooms, and then following Natalya into their room.

"You sure you're ok?" Severus asked gently as he and Natalya got ready for bed

"I will be once I've had a decent nights sleep!" Natalya answered as she got into bed next to Severus.

Everyone was out like a light, letting themselves go before they had to see Tarquin the next day…


	7. Getting Away with Cheekiness

Chapter 7 Getting Away with Cheekiness 

The next morning, Natalya, Faith, Raini, Harry and Draco made their way down to the Great Hall, accompanied by Severus…

"We can walk on our own you know!" Natalya said moodily

"You may be able to, but I want to make sure you are all ok" Severus answered back

"What we got today?" Faith asked

"The noble art of divination first.." Harry said in a tone that suggested he was not pleased about that at all

"Cool…" Natalya said

"No, not 'cool' at all! You ain't met… Oh hello Professor Trelawney" Harry said hurriedly

"Good morning Mr Potter, you and your new friends are in my class this morning aren't you?" Professor Trelawney asked, peering at Harry through her thick glasses.

Harry merely nodded

"Good good, I will see you all later…oh, and miss Navinsky, if you change your mind on what you have to eat, you will no doubt be late… please stick to your first decision" Trelawney said pleasantly as she walked off

Natalya burst into fits of giggles…

"That's our teacher? Oh this is going to be fun!" she laughed

They all walked into the Great Hall and sat down to eat. Going by Trelawney's advice, Raini stuck to her first decision of what to eat.. Harry couldn't stop laughing

"You're in a good mood Po- Harry… What's got into you?" Draco said, raising his eyebrow…

"He has a point ya know Harry… you're a bit manic today!" Raini laughed as she stole a glance at Harry…

"Raini Navinsky!" Natalya shouted as she and Faith burst out laughing…

"What? Oh god! You just saw that!" Raini blushed like mad, leaving Harry and Draco completely dumbfounded

"Oh! On that note… Lets go torture Trelawney!" Draco grinned

The five-some got up and made their way to the Divination classroom, where they met up with Ron. They found some seats and sat down by each other. In front of them, they each had a pendulum; Natalya looked at Raini and grinned…

"Now, class, can anyone tell me what we have in front of us?"

Natalya raised her hand, earning a raised eyebrow off Harry

"Yes my dear?" Trelawney asked

"They are called pendulums, Professor."

"10 points to Gryffindor.. Now how are they used?"

Natalya raised her hand again, this time earning a dirty look off Lavender Brown

"They are usually used to ask questions to spirits or sometimes angels. You ask a question, which has a yes, or no answer, and depending on how the pendulum swings, depends on whether it's a yes or no. If it swings round in a circle, it's a yes answer, if it swings in a line, its no. However, if it just trembles, that means the spirit, or angel does not know the answer." Natalya explained, getting grins off all her friends. Ron, who was sitting just by Harry, had his mouth open in shock.

"Well explained… for that you may have 25 points to Gryffindor! Now, what I want you to do, is ask the pendulum questions, sensible ones please class, and simple ones to begin with, then you may progress to questions about the future… You may begin."

The whole class was buzzing with everyone asking questions, Draco was teamed up with Faith, Raini was with Harry and Natalya went with Ron, although they all sat together. They were all in hysterics when Natalya asked, _"is Trelawney crazy?"_ and the pendulum swung round in a circle.

Their next lesson was Double Charms, Draco and Raini weren't in this class, they carried on to their next lesson, while Harry, Ron and Natalya met Hermione outside the classroom and went in. Ron and Hermione had got together in the holidays, so Harry had been a bit left out with them lately. Thankfully, Natalya and Raini had come to Hogwarts so he had someone to be with…

Their lesson was pretty boring; all they were doing was taking notes, or in Harry and Ron's case, doodling on spare bits of parchment. Natalya was occasionally looking over and giggling at their antics, earning a tut off Hermione.

Luckily for them, their lesson was over before they knew it, and Harry, Hermione and Natalya made their way to Potions.

"What's with the big grin Natalya?" Hermione asked…

"Oh, nothing, I just like Potions.."

"You sure? Snape was a bit of a bastard to you the other lesson.."

"Oh, that… Ahhh, that was nothing." Natalya smiled

"You sure? I mean he was a bit evil.." Hermione wouldn't stop asking questions

"God, am I gonna get to the million galleon question in a minute?" Natalya answered sarcastically, Harry burst out laughing

"I was only asking…" Hermione said sheepishly

"Sorry, I was joking, I'm in a happy mood that's all, and I don't think even Snape can…." Natalya stopped dead as she saw Tarquin was in the classroom.

"Shit." Was all that Harry said, Hermione soon spotted him, and her eyes widened (Natalya and Harry had told Hermione and Ron about Tarquin during their five minute break between the Double Charms lessons)

"Well, well… Seems we're in Potions together, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tarquin drawled

"Back off…" Harry said as he stood up to Tarquin

"Oh, lovely, you make friends with celebrities, what a surprise…" Tarquin said in a sickly sweet tone.

"No, they are my friends… not that you'd know anything about having _friends_ Tarquin" Natalya spat. Tarquin pushed Harry and Hermione out the way and grabbed Natalya by the throat

"I could do it you know…"

"Go to hell, leave me and my friends alone…"

Tarquin tightened his grip and Natalya spluttered, just as Snape walked in

"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted a spell and Tarquin let go of Natalya like he'd been burnt. Natalya fell to the floor, clutching her throat.

Severus walked up to Tarquin and pushed him against the wall…

"Not very nice that, is it? I see you hassling Miss Ruichiano, or any of her friends again, and you _will regret it_… Do I make myself clear?" Severus said in his most threatening tone of voice, quite worthy of a Death Eater.

"Yes sir." Tarquin muttered, looking quite sick.

"Good, now get out of my classroom. You are dropped from this subject. Get out." Severus said angrily as Tarquin ran out of the classroom, just as the rest of the class came in.

"You three ok?" Severus asked Harry, Natalya and Hermione. They all nodded and thanked their Professor.

"What happened? All we saw was Tarquin running out of the class…" Draco asked as he, Faith and Raini sat down behind their friends

"He attacked us in the class, clever thing to do five minutes before the whole class is due to walk in… god, all beauty and no brains…" Hermione said, earning a raised eyebrow off Natalya

"Yeah, he's cute, but a total prick. I certainly learnt my lesson!" Natalya chuckled

"Quiet down please! Now, in today's first lesson, you will be brewing a simple healing potion, the second lesson you shall be making notes. Get to work." Snape announced.

About five minutes before the end of the lesson, Natalya's potion was the colour it was supposed to be, which was lilac… Hermione's, however, was mauve.

"Where have I gone wrong?" she asked Natalya quietly

"One sec, I'll sort it…" Natalya answered, she glanced round to see if anyone was looking, and threw in the ingredient Hermione had missed out. Hermione's potion immediately turned the shade of lilac it was supposed to be.

"Thanks…" Hermione smiled just as Snape came up behind them.

"Well, well… We have two perfect potions… Who's been helping who?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"What? No one's helped anyone, me and Miss Granger are just great!" Natalya smiled sweetly at Severus, who raised his eyebrow.

"Ruichiano, I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson on your cheekiness and manners towards me, aren't I?" Severus said in a slightly seductive tone, so that only Natalya knew what he meant. She started shaking with silent laughter.

"Are you having some sort of fit? Or what do you find amusing?" Severus whispered in her ear, making her burst out laughing.

"My office."

"What! It's the end of the lesson!" Natalya said, shocked.

"Now." Severus said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his office, despite Natalya's efforts and shouts of "You're not fair to me!"…

"Finish your potions. If you leave the classroom, be back in 5 minutes!" Snape shouted.

Severus pulled Natalya into his office.

"_Silencio!_ Will you stop being cheeky to me in class! Its rather irritating!" Severus chuckled.

"Nope! Its fun!" Natalya said as stuck her tongue out at Severus, only to have his mouth wrapped round it in seconds…

"Mmmm, I wish you'd stop doing that… it's way too tempting!" Severus whispered.

Natalya giggled as he grabbed her arse.

"Come on, class will begin again soon…" Natalya muttered sounding quite disappointed.

They walked back into the class, Natalya sat down and got her books and parchment out. Pansy Parkinson walked in.

"Oh, I see you got into trouble yet again… I see you have a thing for pissing people off…" Pansy said rudely.

"Yeah, I do. I like annoying the people that annoy me… people like you. Now piss off Parkinson"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll just ignore you."

"Yeah sure.." Pansy carried on insulting Natalya, and true to her word, Natalya ignored her.

"You even listening to me you filthy mudblood lover?" Pansy practically shrieked as Natalya stood up and Pansy went flying across the class.

"I hear you say that again, and you will regret it… silly little girl.." Natalya said as she looked at Pansy with a look of utter disgust on her face. Just then, Draco and Severus walked in

"Oh look, its another mudblood lover!" Pansy laughed

"20 points from Slytherin! I hear you insult your fellow classmates like that Parkinson and you will have detention with Professor McGonagall. Got it?" Severus shouted

Pansy looked up at Snape and said, "What's with you sir? Lost your touch?"

"GET OUT!" Severus shouted

Pansy immediately grabbed her books and ran for her life.

Severus sighed just as the rest of the class filed in.


	8. Finally Realising & Christmas Shopping

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-) Read and Review please! It's much appreciated... (Pretty please! I've worked bloody hard on this! puppy dog eyes) Chapter 8 Finally Realising & Christmas Shopping 

The next few months flew by, and soon it was the Friday evening before the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas (A/N, yeah, that confused me as well!) Natalya, Raini and Harry were all manic at the prospect of staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. They were dancing about, singing random muggle Christmas songs, their favourite one being 'All I Want For Christmas'. Even Paige, Draco and Faith joined in a few times.

"Will you shut up! That song is so annoying!" Severus laughed as for the millionth time, the trio burst into song. Raini was also hyper because the week before, she'd finally reached the full extent of her powers, her new power being able to move things with her mind. She was very impressed.

"But I can orb things into my hand!" Natalya shouted as her and Raini were joking about who had the better power

"And I know who you like!" Natalya carried on

"You what? Noooo, that's not fair!" Raini giggled, and blushed at the same time.

"Oooh, who is it Tali? Come on, tell us!" Harry laughed

"Nah, not fair on Raini… Oh god, you're gonna do the guessing game now aren't…."

"Is it a fellow student?" Harry had already started his game (he had tried this with Natalya, but failed)

"Maybe…" Raini answered sheepishly, as Draco, Faith, Harry and Paige went 'oooh'; Severus just rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'bloody kids'.

"Ok… that's a definite yes!" Draco laughed

Raini blushed and hid behind Natalya

"Why are you hiding behind me? I'm 5 foot 2 and you're 5 foot 6! Silly cow…" Natalya said as she shook her head at Raini, making Severus laugh.

"Ok… is it someone we know?" Draco asked, joining in with Harry's game.

"Yes…" Raini said, giving in to the game, earning a chuckle from Natalya.

"Male or female?" Harry asked. At this everyone burst out laughing.

"Of course it's a bloody male!" Raini laughed.

"Ok! Just checking…" Harry said, and kind of blushed at the same time.

"Oh my god!" Natalya squealed

"So, it's someone we know, male…" Harry said, ignoring Natalya's squeal

"Well done… god, the boy has brains!" Severus chuckled.

"Ok! Our year?"

Raini nodded

"Ok, our year as well… hhmmm, Gryffindor?"

Once again, Raini just nodded…

"Oh my god…." Draco whispered as he and Faith cottoned on….

"Gryffindor, male, 16, know of… I'm stumped!" Harry said, scratching his head thinking.

"All beauty and no brains" Natalya muttered, making Raini and Draco laugh.

"Oi! That's not very…. Oh my god…." Harry finally got who it was…

"You figured it out?" Raini asked, as she looked away sheepishly. Harry walked up to her and whispered, "Is it me?" in her ear. Raini blushed like mad and nodded. Harry kissed her.

"About pissing time!" Natalya shouted

"Leave me alone! Evil cow…" Harry muttered sheepishly as he hugged Raini.

………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Harry, Raini, Natalya, Draco and Faith went into Hogsmeade to get Christmas presents. Natalya only had to get one more present, and that was for Severus. She had no idea what to get.

"What shall I get S?"

"You'll find something!" Raini said as they sat in the Three Broomsticks, knowing they would be heard, they referred to Severus as "S" or just "him".

"Do you know what he's got me, Dray?" Natalya asked

"Nope, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It'd spoil the surprise! And no, I don't know what to get him!"

"Damn…"

"Just get him a book!"

"No! That's boring, besides, he's probably got every book on that in the world!" Natalya laughed.

"Come on, we're gonna have to carry on looking, otherwise we'll run outta time!" Raini said

"Well, me and Draco are going back now… we've got all we need… See you later!" Faith waved as she and Draco, who put his arm round her (she was apparently cold) walked off towards the castle.

Natalya, Raini and Harry wondered about, sticking together in case Tarquin decided to attack. After about an hours worth of looking, Natalya found the perfect gift. It was a pendant / locket that had snakes intertwining in a circle shape around it. It looked like a normal pendant, but the shopkeeper showed Natalya that if you tapped it with a wand, it turned into a secret locket, perfect for a secret loved one. Natalya bought it immediately.

They started walking back to the castle when Natalya stopped.

"DUCK!" She shouted.

A/N. Hey, I know this chapter was a bit short, but the next few will make up for it (I hope!) Thanks for reading!


	9. Christmas Fun

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-) Read and Review please! It's much appreciated... (pllleeeeaaassseeee!) Chapter 9 - Christmas Fun. 

They ducked just as a _stupefy_ came their way. It hit Raini. Natalya and Harry got up to see three Death Eaters with their wands raised.

"Well, Miss Ruichiano… say hello to mommy and daddy for me…" Lucius Malfoy sneered.

Natalya threw an energy ball at one of the other Death Eaters. Lucius and the other one disapparated.

"_Enervate"_ Harry muttered the spell to Raini, she woke up to see that Natalya's eyes had gone dark red, and she had fangs.

"Tali hun, stop it! LEO!" Raini shouted. Leo appeared and immediately orbed the three to Severus' quarters.

"Natalya, stop it now, it's over, everyone's ok… oh god, not now…" Raini whispered into her friend's ear. Severus stood there, looking shocked. He came over and gave Natalya a hug…

"Its ok… I'm here now." He whispered. Natalya turned back and started crying.

"What happened?" Leo asked

"Bloody death eaters, that's what!" Harry sighed.

"We got attacked, bit stupid as there was 3 of them and 3 of us, well, until poor Raini got stupefied. I got one though, the others scarpered…" Natalya explained.

"Got one?" Leo asked

"Don't give me that crap Leo, you know my dad was half demon…" Natalya rolled her eyes..

"What?" Severus asked

"And don't _you_ think I'm gonna start doing a Chamber of Secrets on everyone! It only happens when it needs to… like then."

Harry smiled at the Chamber of Secrets comment and said

"Oh well, at least we got our shopping done!" he chuckled slightly, earning a giggle off Raini and Natalya.

"So, you're part demon, part white lighter… Anything else we need to know about?" Severus chuckled

"Yeah, I'm a wimp and very ticklish… but hey, oh, and there's most likely other stuff, but you'll no doubt find that out at a later date!" Natalya giggled as Severus started tickling her

"I do hope you don't attack all students Severus?" Dumbledore's voice boomed from the fire. Natalya and Severus immediately stopped play fighting whilst Harry and Raini laughed.

"Sorry Headmaster, do come through" Severus said sheepishly as Dumbledore clambered out of the fire.

"Now, Miss Ruichiano, I do believe you were just attacked? Did you know which Death Eaters it was?"

"One was the lovely Malfoy Senior. I don't know about the other two…"

"Very well then… Now, be careful..." Dumbledore said as he looked at both Natalya and Severus and disappeared through the fire.

"He blatantly knows doesn't he?" Natalya asked Severus

"Meddling old fool…" Severus muttered and rolled his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Christmas holidays came round very quickly, the only students left at the castle were, Harry, Raini, Natalya, Draco and Faith, which pleased them as they didn't have to worry about bumping into people they didn't want to, like Tarquin who had kept a low profile since Snape threatened him.

"MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS!" Harry and Raini shouted as they burst in on Severus and Natalya in bed

"Piss off, it's too early!" Severus moaned

Natalya immediately got out of bed, and tried to pull Severus out of bed. She managed to and he fell on the floor, he got up, picked her up and (despite her kicking and squealing) slung her over his shoulder as they all went into the living room where Draco and Faith were already opening some presents.

"Wait man!" Paige squealed.

"No! I wanna open my presents!" Faith laughed

About half an hour later, the only presents left to open were Natalya's to Severus and vice versa… Harry pretended to do a drum roll as Natalya opened her present from Severus.

"Wow! Severus this is gorgeous!" Natalya squealed as she pulled out the necklace from the box.

"It's a Snape family heirloom, in case you were wondering…" Severus explained

The necklace had the letter S in the middle, surrounded by 3 snakes. Natalya put on the necklace and felt it shudder. She looked at Severus

"Its got a LOT of protection charms on it as well… there's a spell I can do that will alert either of us if the other one is in trouble… I just need something to use for myself…"

"That brings us to my present for you then…" Natalya smiled as she handed Severus the box. As Severus opened the box, his eyes went wide…

"Wow… I've heard about these… it's a secret locket as well, is it not?" Severus asked.

"It certainly is…" Natalya whispered as she helped Severus put on his protective pendant, which, like Natalya's, shuddered as soon as the clasp closed. Severus then proceeded to cast the spell that would alert Natalya if he were in trouble, and vice versa…

"Ok, I'm hungry now! Can we have breakfast!" Harry moaned

"No, firstly we all need a shower, no thanks to the Weasley Twins sending you that stink bomb, or whatever it was… No puppy dog eye looks thank you, we all bloody stink!" Severus chuckled

Natalya went to go into her and Severus' bathroom, but was stopped by Severus…

"How about I join you?" he asked seductively

Natalya giggled and kissed him passionately…

"I'm guessing that's a yes then" Severus smiled as they both made their way to the bathroom.

Natalya was too quick for him, she was out of her nightshirt and into the shower quicker than Severus could say 'Hippogriff'. He soon joined her, and started lathering soap all over her, she doing the same to him. He pulled her closer to him and she felt his straining erection against her stomach..

"Mmmm, someone's very happy…" she whispered into his ear, making him shudder

"Oh god Tali…" was all he could say as she started stroking him gently…

Severus grabbed Natalya's arse and pulled her even closer to him, he ran his hands all over her, kissing her passionately as he did so…

"This is crazy…" Severus muttered

"What is? What's wrong Sev?" Natalya asked, sounding very concerned..

"Nothing is wrong at all… I'm just… well…"

"Go on…"

"Headoverhealsinlovewithyou" Severus said very quickly…

"Pardon!" Natalya smiled

"I'm.. Head over heals in love with you Natalya. I don't know what's gotten into me… That's what's crazy…" Severus smiled

"Don't worry… I love you too."

"Really? Coz, well I'm not usually the sort of person one would fall in love with…" Severus chuckled, earning a slap from Natalya

"Don't be so daft, now, we're gonna have to get out now… the others will only get ideas!"

And the others did get ideas.. As soon as Severus and Natalya walked back into the room, they were greeted with "You took your time!" from Raini, and "You couldn't keep your hands off one another could you, god that's just wrong!" from Harry. Raini and Harry then both had balls of wrapping paper thrown at them.

After breakfast, or rather, brunch, everyone (including Severus) went outside for a snowball fight..

"SNOWBALL!" Natalya shouted and the snowball Raini was about to throw appeared in her hand.

"Oi! That's cheating! If you're gonna do that then two can play at that game Tali!" Raini laughed as she moved the snowball straight out of Natalya's hand, and into her face.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Natalya spluttered as she threw another snowball at Harry and Raini

"Ok, ok! No powers!" Draco laughed as a snowball hit the side of his face

While all this was going on, Severus was sitting on a bench by the lake, minding his own business…

"He's in for it now, miserable git, not joining in!" Paige giggled as she and Natalya orbed (A/N Paige is part white lighter as well…) some snow (well, a pile of snow) straight onto Severus

"ARGH! What the fuck! That's not fair!" He shouted as he shook the snow off him, and then proceeded to rugby tackle Natalya to the floor.

Natalya squealed as the others (being Draco, Faith, Paige, Raini and Harry) pelted them with snowballs.

"Come on, in! Before we all die of cold!" Severus laughed after he and Natalya got the others back, in the same way Paige and Natalya had got him (only Severus used his wand)

They all trudged back into the castle and sat down in front of the fire for the rest of the day talking, once they'd all dried themselves off…


	10. The Run Up to the Show

Disclaimer: I'm little old me, not the fabulous JK Rowling, I own nothing... ok, except my new characters of course :-) Read and Review please! It's much appreciated... (pllleeeeaaassseeee!) Chapter 10 – The Run Up to the Show 

Too soon after the holidays had started, they had ended and it was back to lessons for the fivesome. They were walking along when they had hit a big crowd...

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Raini

"Dunno, one sec, I'll have a look" She whispered back, as she and Natalya managed to get to the front

"A TALENT SHOW?" Natalya squealed with delight, as she earned a few funny looks off the younger years…

They ran back to the others and told them what the sign on the notice board had said

"That sounds pretty cool actually…" Harry said

"Tell me about it! You thinking what I'm thinking Raini!" Natalya grinned

"You tell me, you're the telepathic one!" Raini grinned back as everyone made their way into the Great Hall; Severus was sitting at the staff table, looking thoroughly bored. Natalya flashed him a smile and he soon seemed to cheer up.

"Quiet please students!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. The hall instantly went silent.

"Now, I see the majority of you all have noticed the sign on the school notice board. Yes, we are going to have a Talent Show. If you wish to enter, then this (he pointed to a sort of chest) will be left in here for students to place their names in. You have until Thursday night to submit your name. Now, lets eat!" Dumbledore announced.

"Oh god, I don't think my stomachs been the same since Christmas dinner…" Natalya said as she saw the vast amount of food that appeared in front of her

"I'd say!" Draco laughed as he helped himself to some toast

"Anyways, Raini, you up for it?" Natalya grinned… Harry raised his eyebrows…

"I meant the talent show you dirty git!" Natalya laughed as she rolled her eyes

"Oh my god, Ruichiano! You're actually considering entering for the show?" Pansy Parkinson laughed

"Well, yes I was, do you have a problem with that? Don't say you're entering? I didn't think singing like a strangled cat was what you'd call _talent_ though now, really…" Natalya smirked

"I…" Pansy spluttered

"Oh dear, it seems I've rendered you speechless.. Shame it won't be for when you try and sing. I think everyone could do without that… Then again, I do hope there's a spell to make someone temporarily deaf, cos, if there is, I will most certainly be using it." Natalya smiled sweetly as Pansy, who went bright red and ran out of the Great Hall.

Raini and Faith burst out laughing, along with half of the Gryffindor table

"That was bloody brilliant Natalya!" Ron grinned

"Indeed, it was slightly amusing Miss Ruichiano." Snape said as he stood behind Natalya

"Ahhh, Professor Snape. I do think your sarcasm has rubbed off on me. Shame Parkinson was on the receiving end. No house points taken?" Natalya smirked at Severus, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"No, not yet." He answered. Ron looked positively stunned as Severus walked off.

"Did he just laugh!" He asked as he watched Snape walk out.

"I believe so…"

"Ron, Natalya is a miracle worker!" Harry chuckled

"I noticed… That was brilliant, Parkinson speechless, and Snape, overgrown bat of the dungeons actually laughed… absolutely shocking!" Ron muttered

"Yes well, I try my best. And he's actually not so bad when you speak to him. Contrary to popular belief!" Natalya laughed

"Wow… amazing…" Ron whispered, earning a scared look off Hermione, who then rolled her eyes at him.

"Bless him…" she muttered

Later on, in Potions, everyone was still talking animatedly about the forthcoming Talent Show. Severus was getting annoyed as every class of his wouldn't shut up, or sit down for that matter. Natalya noticed this and decided to take matters into her own hands. With a knowing smile at Severus, she bellowed

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE GOD DAMN HELL UP!"

The class went dead.

"Thank you Miss Ruichiano. Now listen class, I don't really care whether you want to talk about this bloody Talent Show as it were, quite frankly I'd be surprised if Hogwarts has _any_ talent whatsoever.(at this Natalya and Harry snickered) In other words, you do not mention the subject in this classroom, unless you want points taken, or a detention, am I clear?" Severus said quite loudly

"Yes sir" the class muttered.

"Now, the instructions are on the board, get to work." He announced. Severus then sat down at his desk and sighed.

Natalya felt her necklace tingle. She looked up at Severus who had his head in his hands. He then too looked up, and walked into his office.

"What was all that about?" Draco whispered

"I have no idea, I felt my necklace tingle, and looked up to see him with his head in his hands…" Natalya whispered back.

Harry looked up to see Paige coming out of Severus' office, she had ash on her robes.

"Sorry class but Professor Snape has been taken ill at the moment, I will be watching you for the remainder of the class. Miss Ruichiano, Professor Snape wanted to see you about the work you asked him about earlier on?" Paige said very politely

Natalya nodded to Paige and went through to Severus' office.

"Are you ok Severus? I felt my necklace tingle, and then I looked up to see you with your head in your hands… Have you been crying?" Natalya whispered, sounding very concerned as she saw how red Severus' eyes were. He nodded and she gave him a hug.

"What's wrong?" She whispered

He just shook his head as more tears came down his face.

"No, Severus, tell me, is it him? What's gone on?"

"Yeah, it's _him_. He's constantly telling me to kill you and Harry, etc; I can't lie for much longer Tali. Although I'd never usually admit this, but I'm scared. He killed an old friend of mine the other day to get to me… which was nice of him…" Severus finally explained.

"Oh Severus!" Natalya started crying. She sat on Severus' lap and gave him a big hug.

"It'll all be ok… I promise you that." She whispered as she stroked his hair soothingly.

After what had happened in the previous Potions lesson, Paige had taken to taking half of Severus' lessons to help him recuperate. It helped him a lot and he was soon back to his snarky self in lessons since the Talent Show was getting closer and closer.

"So, what are you planning for the show then? Dare I ask?" Severus asked Harry and Natalya. Natalya just grinned.

"Oh god… I dread to think!" Draco chuckled, and then his eyes went wide as Faith told him the plans. He chuckled.

"Ok… I don't like the idea that _he_ found that amusing Natalya! C'mon, do tell…" Severus chuckled.

"Nope! It's a surprise… and I guarantee Miss Parkinson will certainly be one of the vast majority that will be surprised!" Natalya grinned as Severus just raised his eyebrow. Natalya looked at Raini.

"Ok, she's singing. There. Not telling you what though, although I doubt you would've heard of the band… then again, Draco knew… And Harry's gonna sing!" Raini giggled.

"Potter? You're planning on singing? God this is going to be some show…" Severus laughed sarcastically, earning a raspberry blown at him from Harry and Natalya. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"It's good to see you laughing again Sev, we were all worried…" Paige smiled

"Thank you… hang on? Everyone?" Severus asked, looking positively shocked.

"Yup! _Everyone_ Sev… in this room anyway." Natalya explained. Severus smiled

"That's quite impressive, I don't think I've ever had so many people worry about me… I'm honoured!" Severus chuckled.

"No problem, you make Tali happy after all…" Harry smiled appreciatively at his Potions Professor.

_**A day before the Talent Show**_

"Argh! For god's sake, this ain't working…" Harry shouted as for the fifth time, the piano he was trying to play, went out of tune…

"Let me help." Natalya smiled

"Eh?" Harry looked confused

"No offence Tali, but_ how_ exactly?"

"I can play the piano; you play what you play best hunni, your guitar!" She explained to him. Harry's eyes lit up and he practically jumped on Natalya in appreciation.

"Ouch! Ok, ok! I take that as a good thing! Now, you, guitar… Me, piano and Raini drums… all good?" She smiled

"Yep! How you doing your background music anyways?" Harry asked

"Oh, Raini and I have set up a tape thing, it's all good and in working order, run off by both our magic. Raini's gonna be watching it anyway to make sure nothing goes wrong. So… Everything's set! Including what we're wearing?" She grinned. Harry nodded and the two friends started jumping about the room in excitement. Raini came in and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong? The Talent show is tomorrow! I can't wait!" Natalya giggled as Raini finally joined in with the excitement before settling down for the night. The next day was promising to be a _very_ long day indeed…


End file.
